When Life Gives You Lemons
by sesshy's one and only
Summary: Kagome is sorta normal. Besides ya know, the failing grade and dead dad factor. But hey! Things can get better! sorta...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, also my friend asked me to post this and this is on another anime website. But to expand her views she's posting it on ENJOY! -Miyu

Before I start my story I just got to say one thing! When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. Now exactly what that has to do with my story you'll find out later but right now just focus on the story.

My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 15 and I go to school. Ok that sounds nice but right; there are two high schools in the district. I go to the of course older lousier smellier one, Stendington high school. And because of that I think I shouldn't have worn the shirt I'm wearing today. The other high school thinks there better too (Wurstin)! If I could just! Calm down Kagome... They always look down on us. I mean you can see the look of disgust on their faces if we say hi to them!

To top off the school issue I'm failing, want to guess? 3 subjects! Social studies and math -and P.E. Well, I work at an old comic store because if it wasn't for good ol' me, who knows where we'd live. My dad **died** from cancer four months ago and my mom is looking for work and now someone's regretting not going to college which will be my fate unless I pull up my grades... Which I won't. So my minimum wage job has to pay for us in the mean time. I don't even like the job. In fact I hate it. Cause all the people who come are from Wurstin. Because that so happens to be where it's located. Across the street from Wurstin. Well at least there's a McDonalds and GameStop next door (and a few other stores).

The door opened making the bells ring. I immediately woke up and fell on the old dirty floor. Oh my god! Was that a rat? Anyway I got up to see this sturdily built guy who looked about my age with long black hair, ripped jeans and a red shirt. And did I mention his butt looks like an ass of steel! He wasn't facing me but that's still a good back. I took a sip of my half full cup of decafe. Some other people goofing off in the store who must've came with him. Two were horsing around while the other casually picked his nose. Ew?

Whoever this red shirted person was turned around to reveal his beautiful amber eyes. And that his shirt said Wurstin on it. Shit! "Hey Inuyasha," One called out as he got pushed into the wall laughing. Inu-Inuyasha! The school council president, quarterback, broke two records in track, enemy of Stendington! Forget everything I said I wanna pour my decafe on his smug little face! He turned to face me. And he started to stare at my chest. Um, not like that, because my shirt says Stedington across the chest. He started to point and crack up.

"Hey!" I screamed as I reached my hand over to my decafe. The whole pour-on-head thing actually might be a good idea.

"Nice shirt, where you get it the _discount_ rack?" He said as he placed his hand on the counter and starred at me with a grin on his face. I would just like to slap that ugly grin off his face.

"Piss off!" I yelled. And besides the fact it is true I did get this stedington shirt off a discount rack, no way in hell will I tell him that. Besides dark green is my color.

"Make me, bitch!" he said.

THAT. TEARS. IT! No sooner I picked up my drink and threw it at him but he pushed it so it landed on both of us with a semi-satisfying splash. Yes I ruined his wurstin shirt for the price of my shirt. But then again I got this off the discount rack, so beat that!

He blushed and his smirk came back as he said something evil. "I only though it worked with white shirts," then he turned back and left the store. And slowly tilted my head to see the coffee stain on my shirt and the fact that when water gets on close stuff get see through and OH MY GOD!

And there you have it, my typical day. So I told boss in the back, who if you want to know was eating cheetos and watching reruns of sailor moon, said I, could take the rest of the day off because I said "I gotta call and it said that- my dearest grandmother fell ill! Oh please let me see her!" Of course I put in some fake tears and he just said, "Shh!" So I take that as a yes.

When I first came home I tried to avoid all human contact and went to my room (took off my Stedington shirt) and slid on a yellow and red polka-dot cami, with my sophie shorts (which were blue) I would say I looked sexy. And of course I tied my hair back so it wouldn't get in the way of showing off my face or shirt.

I picked up my phone and carefully dialed Sangos Number. A year ahead of me yes, but still is my bested friend.

_Ring _

_Ring _

_Ring _"Yo," Sango's voice came, it sounded like she was stuffing a brownie or something in her face but I couldn't tell. Hmm... Brownie, maybe I could grab one.

"Hey, want to go to the mall, I'm bored! (And I'm in the mood for a moolate)" I asked in my most innocent voice.

"Yeah sure, with what money?" Sango asked quizzically. Oh she's mean.

"Does it matter! Window shopping is totally expectable on Saturdays!"

"It's Sunday,"

"Sundays!"

"Fine want me to get Ayame too?"

"Please and thank you!" I perked up my head as I hung up the phone. Now to get brownie! I was sneaking down stairs and walked into the kitchen and went to the counter were the brownies should have been but-

Munch. Munch.

I almost screamed. There was Shouta, stuffing his face with a brownie. And he shook his head, "Shouldn't a special someone be at work?" He said trying to sound like he was the new man-of-the-house.

"Well ya see-" I started.

"Give me the phone number of a girl 17 and we'll call it even." he replied as he handed me a brownie from across the counter and a piece of paper and pen. So I gave him a number.

"Hey! Sango!" I yelled running out to her old fart for a car, the door opened welcomingly, ahh the smell of, ew? Is that wet dog smell? Anyway Ayame sat there waving too. She's another good friend. Oh right the number I gave him. Yeah I gave him this slut named Kikyos number. I don't know exactly why, for an 8 year old boy he sure had perverted interests.

"To the Mall!" I yelled as we drove on.


	2. OMG SHE SAYS WUT!

We started driving along smoothly and started talking about whose hot and whos not. Although since Stedington is so crappy there aren't too manyhot guys.It's more like who's not.Then we got quiet for a minute cause we ran out of ideas but you know someones gotta be brave and break the silence...

"Are we there yet," Ayame said and yawned. Sango laughed and I would agree. I mean who doesn't like Ayame! Shes in my grade, We share a couple classes. So I think I know her best. Like the fact we dare not tell Sango what happened to her shirt Ayame borrowed it. I mean who knew the chemicals would explode. Preferably on Sangos shirt. We just say we gave it back.

"So you won't believe what happened at work!" I said trying to start another conversation. It takes about 10 minutes to get to the mall and we were almost there so this'd be fast.

"Does it by any chance explain why you got out early?" Sango asked as we ran into a stupid red light.

"It totally sucked! Inuyasha was there. You know Wurstins QB!" I said and I groaned slightly.

"And track records and straight A's and-" Ayame went on.

"Ok we get it!" I said. I really want to see Inuyasha in a pit of flaming rabid dogs right now. Oh so very much.

"We're here!" Sango said and pulled up. First stop, the food court! Soutas brownie didn't get my hunger. Now of course you readers are thinking: WHERE THE HELLS THE ACTION DRAMA ROMANCE! well 3...2...1...

"Oh look if it isn't frilly bra!" So strange, yet familiar voice came out. Ok when the coffee spilled on me my bra was slightly visible. It was a bra with frills. Now who the hell said that! I turned. NO NO NO! NO- NO - NO!

There! standing right there was... Inuyasha, his even more popular track record receiver A student, his brother Sesshomaru, and those weird nose picking and horsing around kids from earlier NO! I started charging at him but Sango grabbed my arm and this is something I thought Id never ever see!

She walked up to Inuyasha. A tense moment. They starred at each other then. Sango was about an inch or 2 taller than him actually. I saw Sango give Inuyasha a reverse punch into the solar plexus. He actually flew back and hit one of the tables someone happened to be eating fast food on and ruined but another shirt. He groaned and then Shesshomaru came, dwarfing Sangos height (she was one of the tallest girls f.y.i) and then suddenly I almost screamed. SLAP!

Everyone in the entire food court paused. Only the sound of a baby cried remained.

Sango was on the floor, her hand on her cheek; she raised herself with one arm and covered her cheek with her hand. Sango never cried. Or at least I thought. Because her eyes were really watering up right then.

"Hey!" Ayame screamed. I was just so. Stunned. "Pick on someone your own size jack as- poop- poop brain!" Ayame said pointed at them in her cute voice. This was sad. A 5'4'' girl yelling at what looks like a 6'8'' guy.

Inuyasha got up and started to leave. He clutched his stomach. And the guys just followed him but I wasn't through yet. I saw the person eating, was eating fast food still there holding (more like clutching) his drink. Which was the only survivor. _It'll have to do!_ I told myself. I snatched the drink and threw it at Inuyasha. He was now drenched in what smelled like coke. He looked back but kept walking on. I could've sworn he flipped me off. JERK!

I got home and immediately took a shower, and went to bed. Oh right last week we got out of school. Did I forget to mention that? But during the summer, special Wurstin still holds book fairs, bake sales, sport practice and other stuff. Crazy I know. While we smart Stedington sit on our butts all summer long and have pool parties and see friends. Except me, I work every day, well today was nice.

But now I lay in my bed. Soutas on the phone talking (wonder who? Kikyo) Anyway I decided to talk a long shower and forget today. Of course I had to go back to work tomorrow.

When I first got to work I screamed. Over the wall said, "KAGOME IS A (explicit language) At first I was going to cross out Kagome and right Inuyasha but instead I decided to wash it off. But of course I got drenched and my boss fired me. But hey what can you do. Of course now since I was the only one supporting our family budget which was generally buying food. And thats it. Lucky us our apartment was paid for us this month. Or we'd be, what the word I'm looking for? "Screwed".

"Youre kidding!" Sango yelled at me. We were at the mall; again, "You need a job! How the hell you gonna feed a family with no money!" the words sorta hung in the air before I broke the silence.

"Wanna go to forever 21?" that was my great response. Ayame just hesitated and we were there.

Ok I just have to say one thing. I live in the outskirts of Tokyo. But we still occasional visited by famous directors and stars. So you won't believe what happens in the next 30 minutes of my right now craptastic life.

I put on a yellow and red-polka dotted halter with a jean mini skirt with red high heels. And although I won't buy it it's always nice to walk down the shop like a model. I did my best. Ayame just cracked up with Sango but I kept walking tall.

Meanwhile in the corner of the shop I heard a cell phone close, And the sound of Prada heels whizzing at me. I was stopped in the middle my walk, Because someone with rose red lips the most amount of mascara you will ever see, huge boobed, high heeled model agent stopped me in my tracks. Your probably thinking: Whats so special about you? Well if you must know I am sorta tall and not fat or round, Im thin.

"Hi names Yuki Marahata. Model agency." She extended her hand. Her nails were red and long. I sorta reached out slowly stopping a couple times and shock her hand. She was wearing black and white square mini dress thing with a black burette and sunglasses on. Sunglasses indoor? I know weird.

"And exactly what do you want with Kagome?" Ayame said stepping between us holding Sangos tie. Yeah Sango wears ties. Like you know how Avril Levigne used to wear ties that wear stripped. Well she had a yellow green stripped tie with a sleeveless grey polo and baggy jeans with tears. And k-Swiss shoes.

"Well does **model agent **not point it out to you?" Yuki said pushing back her short brown bob. She put on some black shades. She wore complete white With knee high boots. To be honest for a fashion supposedly "pro" she needed fashion tips herself.

Ayame (since youre probably wondering) was wearing a green tube top and jean skirt with big hoopy earrings and a big bracelet she just bought.

"Listen chicky, if you must know its a five minute drive from this mall, she handed me directions, "And I will pay you 10,000 dollars a week.

wholly cow pie! that's like, 10,000 times the amount I used to make a week. Even my dad only made like 2000 a week. This was I-n-s-a-n-e.

"Whats the catch" I said as fast as I could.

"No catch you could already land front cover to Cosmo, vogue, teen-"

I couldn't take this. This wasn't for real. Me ordinary good for nothing Kagome Getting a job like this! And I just got fired; wow this is just not real. Someone pinch me! ow! ok this is real.

"Why'd you just pinch yourself?" She asked and then kept going.

"Fine I'll take the job!" I yelled and she smiled so slightly.

"What!?" Sango and Ayame yelled and pulled me back.

"Are you sure you want to do this! What about your mom! She'll have a fit!" Sango whispered as Yuki looked around cause I just suddenly was pulled to the back of the room which is practically invisible.

"Well it's not like Im modeling for guys, or underwear (I hope), Im modeling for clothes!" I said and smiled this might work.

"Ok but you promise you'll still hang out with us k?" Ayame said, puppy eyed and pouting.

"Duh!" I yelled.

Sango pushed me back to Yuki, "Oh there you are," She said smiling, "well let's see if your here tomorrow I suppose if its not to later we can have you on the magazine in two days?" she said raising an nicely waxed eyebrow.

"Yea but exactly what is she modeling for?" Sango asked putting her hands on her hips.

"The latest fashions, you know the basics," Yuki said sighing. Sango still looked skeptical.

"Whatever, as long as we get to visit,"

When I got home I snuck up stairs. It's not like my mom knew I was fired, or got a new better job, it's just she sorta gave me a feeling she did, but she didn't because-

"Kagome how was work today?" moms voice came in from the living room. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL HER! oh my god!

"Hehe, same-old-same-old!" I sad really fast and ran upstairs. Of course I was stopped.

"I gotta job." She said and sorta starred at the ceiling with eyes wide, "You think he's proud of us?"

the words hung in the air, like a third person who just wouldn't shut up. "Your only 16 and your working, giving up all the time you have to yourself. Well you can quit, see your friends, start doing volleyball again, and I can be a good mom, so do you think dads proud?"

"Yeah, and that's why I won't quit," I said my voice was horse. Mom didn't bring dad up ever. Not even the day after the funeral. She just looked for a job. She barely slept cause she was looking for work. And I finally found the perfect job. But would dad really be proud of us?

I had a bubble bath and went to bed. I set my alarm for work of course.

_Bleep __bleep_

_bleep__bleep_

_bleep__- _my fist almost killed the alarm clock. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the time. **6:30 a.m**. I took a shower ate some toast. Called up Sango, who was still asleep and forgot she was my escort because if mom found out, and because Ive failed my driving test 6 times and counting. So she rushed over.

She brought her bf Miroku. (a senior) why was Miroku up so early too? O, I think I get it. Sometimes I wish I was a senior with a bf. Which I highly doubt will ever happen to me. a) because I don't think Ill even pass to the next grade b) because no one would ever ask me out or C) all of the above. Maybe Ill get into senior year cause I no the right answer to that: C.

So we drove in silence. Occasionally Miroku would say a couple things like "I get to see models!" in this sing-song voice. Sango slapped him on the back of the head and the silence continued.

When I first walked in everything was busy and a couple tall thin sticks (which were human?) walked by me. I caught I glimpse of Yuki who grabbed my sleeve and dragged me to the dressing room. Sango just waved with an uneasy smile. But I couldn't help but laugh because behind her Miroku was staring at some stick girls.

She took me to my dressing room. I got changed in this preplanned outfit. It was light white sophies with a yellow Cami and a white blouse unbuttoned. (to show off the cami) on top. I went in front of the cameras. The wind blowing from this fan. And in the back was a green screen. After many pictures we left.

Ok readers! Your angry cause I didn't go into details! well sorry the reason is, is because it was totally boring and only minorly important! Sorry. But really what happened was the day went like that. And somewhere at this very moment at Inuyashas house two days later. Something really **bad** happened.

Her name was Nicole. Ten years old. She had long blonde hair, amber eyes just like her brothers. She chewed gum on the couch. She lay across the couch reading teen people. She had blue jeans ripped at the knees, A Yankees hat, a rolled up red t-shirt and a white cami underneath it. She really pulled off the punk look.

She blows a bubble and it popped. She jumped off the couch and ran into the other room, up the stairs and barged into Inuyashas room. (oh uh) Inuyasha was reading some magazines, with girls that were. Must I go into detail? Well anyways he through the magazine across the room and jumped off his bed and immediately his little sister (who was yelling 'inuyasha inuyasyha!') was in a headlock. His fist pressed against her head.

"what the hell thinks you can just- get in her!" Inuyasha yelled gritting his teeth. And He started giving her a noogy.

"OW OW OW! Stop stop stop!" She said really quickly, "I know what a want for my birthday!" She held up the teen magazine. Sesshomaru walked in.

"Can you guys be any more?" But he saw Inuyasha, gaping at the picture she was pointing at in the magazine. Sesshomaru came in the room and froze. And there she was, Kagome Higurashi, posing in her white sopies, yellow cami and white unbuttoned flowing blouse.


End file.
